


beautiful night

by soulard



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Campfires, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Stars, how does one tag, i am sleep deprived, its gay, like really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulard/pseuds/soulard
Summary: lipsoul being gay at a campfire, that's it
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	beautiful night

**Author's Note:**

> um, i typed this up at work while i was about to pass out, anyways enjoy, i did not look over this very well :]

In the middle of the woods, a campfire crackled. The sun had long set and the night sky had set in. The light picking of a guitar rang out amongst the small chatter from the group of people surrounding the fire. Jinsol was looking up, admiring the stars, and lost in thought as her friends talked around her. She was broken from her trance by something settling on her lap. 

She looked down to see Jungeun had set her legs on her own and was currently looking at her, smiling softly. Jinsol returned the smile with her own, though her’s was much brighter than the one directed toward her. They looked at each, their eyes radiating warmth and adoration.

“Something up there caught your attention?”Jungeun asked, still smiling at her. 

“The stars are pretty aren’t they?” Jinsol replied, not breaking eye contact.

“Yeah, they are…” Jungeun trailed off, directing her attention up to the stars.

“Of course, they don’t come close to you.” Jungeun blushed a bright red and sat up to smack Jinsol lightly. The latter laughed and pulled Jungeun closer until Jungeun was practically in her lap. They continued to admire the stars, completely oblivious to the rest of their friends. Minutes pasted but all they wanted to do was huddle in each other’s comfort and look at the beautiful sky. Their reverie was ended by Heejin’s loud yell directed towards Jinsol.

“Hey, Jinsol!” She had stopped picking at her guitar, instead now looking at Jinsol,” You wanna sing a song?” Jungeun seemed to light up at the idea of Jinsol singing, and who was she to deny her. So, Jinsol nodded and before she could even say what song she wanted to sing, Heejin started strumming chords all too familiar to her. 

One night, a few months ago, Jinsol was feeling extra angsty and decided to write a song.  
She later played it for her friends on the piano one evening after classes ended. They loved it and demanded her play it again, and then again, and well, they never really stopped making her sing it.

No matter how many times she sang the song, she always sang it with the same emotions as when she wrote it. The lyrics slipped easily from her lips from the ease of singing it so many times.

“Time went around one lap and found me  
Suddenly, I think about you right around this time  
I miss you, miss you, I miss you  
So I just start to resent my tomorrow that I can’t seem to grasp”

She once again like all the other times, got lost in the lyrics and blocked out everything around until the last word rang out. She was staring into the fire until Jungeun placed her hand on Jinsol’s shoulder, a fond expression on her face.

“You know, you never really told me the inspiration behind that song,” Jinsol stiffened before relaxing.

“You know those few months where you were on that overseas exchange program thing where you went to Japan?” Jungeun nodded, not quite grasping where Jinsol was going with this.

“I um, I missed you a lot during that time, cause like…” Jinsol paused, contemplating what to say next. “We spent almost every day together, and the days seemed kinda, I don’t know..., empty”

It seemed to click in Jungeun’s head and her eyes widened before she set her head on Jinsol’s shoulder. 

“I get it, you don’t have to say it,”

They didn’t say a word after that, instead merely taking in each other’s presence. Time passed, but they never moved. Jinsol was about to doze off but Jungeun pulled away, causing Jinsol to look at her. 

“Just so you know, I missed you a lot during those months as well,” A smile broke out on Jinsol’s face and she placed a soft kiss on Jungeun’s forehead before pulling back Jungeun’s head to her shoulder. 

No more words were shared for the rest of the night. Jungeun fell asleep in Jinsol’s arms, and the latter soon followed. When they both woke up, all their friends had their phones out taking pictures. They both grumbled and swatted at the phones, though it was pointless. The moon had reached its highest point meaning it was time to go home. 

The walk to the parking lot was quiet. Jinsol hesitated slightly before tangling Jungeun’s hand with her own. She smiled when the shorter girl squeezed her hand. When they reached their cars, Jungeun and Jinsol didn’t want to separate but deciding they wouldn’t hear the last it from their friends, they decided to save it for another time. They embraced each other one last time, lingering, before heading their separate ways.

It truly was a beautiful night, and there would be more to come in the future, each one better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> haha if you enjoyed my word vomit follow me on twt:hidratesoul


End file.
